msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 10th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from August 10th 623 K.C. Record Chancellor Damon Halliwell: I do believe it is that time again. I now call this senate meeting to order. I once again welcome you all back to this weekly meeting of ours and hopefully it will be short tonight. Last week we aided the Westridge Cavaliers. Magister Emerson you were there could you please recap what happened for us? Magister Zanbor Emerson: '''A little over a week ago I received a visit from Archmage Galimus asking for my assistance in Elwynn Forest. It seemed as if the dark mists from Duskwood had crossed into Elwynn and were bringing with them giant spiders. With some help from a few other magi, we set off to Ridgepoint Tower in Elwynn and assisted in killing several spiders and setting wards around the afflicted area. We were able to remove the mists but sadly the tower has fallen to some Satyr and their demon familiars. The Westridge arms men and Eastvale defenders have sustained heavy losses and have fallen back to Eastvale Logging Camp. They have asked for our aid again tomorrow as they believe an attack in imminent. '''Lady Arranwen Ravenheart: No need to freak out, I am just running a bit late, please continue on. Magister Zanbor Emerson: I hope to see as many of you as possible tomorrow. I can take questions if there are any. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: And of course we are happy to aid them I encourage everyone here to lend their aid. Magister Zanbor Emerson: Yes? Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: Mind telling me what it is you have just talked about? Or a summary of it at least? Magister Zanbor Emerson: The Westridge Cavilers have asked for our aid again tomorrow. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Aranwen, you can read the minutes after the meeting. Thank you Magister, Dismissed. Meriahm Lausten: Transcriptions of our sessions are recorded by Miss Pendergast and Mister Emerson and are available as public record, for future reference to all members of the Senate. If you miss anything, you may read a recap there. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Arcanist Jaine, could you please tell us of Archmage Baelheit’s event? Arcanist Jaine Winterchill: A few nights ago we were researching the Strange Ore we found in the excavation mine, we found out a little too late that the Ore had been corrupted by the sha. The sha "jumped" from host to host corrupting us and making us use our magic on each other. Eventually it ended up in Arch,age Baelheit again, forced him to go into the purification field, harming him in the process, when the sha left the protection of Achmage Baelheit's body it was almost instantly destroyed. Currently Baelheit is in 'First to Your Aid', to my knowledge he is in a coma. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Thank you Arcanist. We wish him a speedy recovery. Dismissed; now on to matters of this coming week. Vice-Chancellor the Floor is yours. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor. I have several points to bring to the Senate's attention regarding the coming week. Firstly, this week we were forced to temporarily suspend operations in Azshara. We will return with a vengeance on Tuesday of next week to raid a quarry. This scheduling change will be reflected on the announcement boards shortly. I plan to shore up defenses of the Tower as well on Friday. In other matters, the Clergy of the Holy Light will be embarking on their campaign to rescue the paladin Turalyon this upcoming week. Information is available for those wishing to aid them in this endeavor. It isn't, strictly speaking, a Kirin Tor problem and thus we won't be voting on it. Anyone who wishes to go, go. Anyone who wishes to refrain, refrain. Moving on. As Zanbor said, the Westridge Cavaliers have requested our aid on Sunday. No more need be said on that, as Mister Emerson already touched on it. Finally, I would like to remind anyone wishing to sign up to teach a class to speak to me as soon as possible so we can get it on our calendar. This is a good way to distinguish yourself and give back to the Senate and your peers. Thank you, Chancellor. That is all. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. And now at this time I open the floor up to all of you who wish to bring something before the Senate. If you wish to speak place raise a hand or place your staffs forward. Very well, as no one has made a move, we will be moving on. We move on now to promotions. Lady Ravenheart, please take the floor. Aranwen, while it pains me to promote some one who keeps bugging me in ways I could never fully explain to a normal person and while this was supposed to happen last week, but as always you wandered away...I cannot dispute your use to the Kirin Tor or your skill. As such I am...they are happy to promote you to Senior Magus. Meriahm Lausten: Chancellor, be nice to the poor girl. It's not her fault she's hopelessly in love with you. Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: Fantastic and you know I only bother because you are just so easy to tease. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Arcanist Winterchill please take the floor. Arcanist, I am happy to give you a promotion up to the rank of Vanguard. You have proven your skills and I know you will aid us even more in the days to come. Arcanist Jaine Winterchill: Thank you. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed and with that I now bring this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes